Electronic data centers including multiple computer systems (e.g., rack-mounted servers) and other electronic devices are becoming more densely packed to provide more computing power while at the same time consuming less physical space. Accordingly, heat dissipation continues to be a concern. If not properly dissipated, heat generated during operation can shorten the life span of various components and/or generally result in poor performance.
Various thermal management systems are available for computer systems and other electronic devices, and include use of water-cooled systems. With these systems, water management both inside and outside the data center is increasingly critical for data center operators. Within the data center, generation and transport of chilled water results in the consumption of roughly one-third of the total energy consumption for a typical data center. Chilled water treatment is also expensive. Outside of the data center, particularly for data centers that utilize evaporative cooling towers, water loss is mounting along with the increase in data center power consumption.
Water is becoming an increasingly important commodity for data centers, particularly in drought-ravaged areas such as western states including California, which also have high density of data centers. In some regions, water scarcity may eventually lead to water caps (similar to power caps currently being implemented by some utilities) by the local water utilities and/or government/regulatory bodies. In order to operate within parameters specified by the water caps, data centers are going to have to better manage their operations, including actively managing their water consumption.
Data centers are increasingly sophisticated in their management of power and cooling resources. But in general, data centers focus on managing the water flow rate to meet specified temperature rises or pressure drops over the heat exchangers in order to meet facilities specifications. Water management at data centers remains separate from the power, cooling, and workload management. The current management schemes do not contemplate resource utilization caps.